


Felix gets jealous

by dreamingagain



Category: The Odd Couple (TV 1970)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingagain/pseuds/dreamingagain
Summary: Oscar had a date that he brought home and Felix ruined his night for him.This is the morning after...
Relationships: Oscar Madison/Felix Unger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Felix gets jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time and English isn't my native language. So excuse me for any mistakes. I love this pair and I believe they deserve more fics so I'm just doing my part.

Felix was still thinking about what happened last night while he fixed up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon. He was setting up the table when Oscar joined him.

"G'morning, Felix." 

"Good morning, Oscar."

They both sat down and ate their breakfast quietly. Felix usually would throw a few remarks at Oscar telling him to eat slowly, chew his food etc...but this morning was different. They had breakfast in silence and nothing could be heard except the clangs of the silverware. The atmosphere heavy with the events from last night.

Felix took a few glances at Oscar, expecting him to bring up last night. Part of him was hoping that Oscar would say something, and the other part wanted him to say nothing. He did not know what he wanted exactly. He dreaded that the conversation could jeopardize their relationship. He was at fault...No! He told himself. He was _partly_ at fault for what happened! Does Oscar have to bring a girl home? Did he forget that he doesn't live here alone? This apartment is Felix's as much as it is Oscar's! They both pay the rent for God's sake! Oscar didn't even tell him that he had a date and he expected Felix to just go out and leave the two of them alone in the apartment? He at least deserved to be told about this beforehand! And then Oscar just making up silly excuses like he forgot to tell him or he didn't think the date would go so well....

Felix deserved some kind of warning.

He didn't want to see Oscar with a girl...with someone else.

He couldn't stay silent any longer. He was going to make his stance clear and he is going to do it now! Only he's not sure what to say...

"Oscar..." well, that's a start.

"Yeah, Felix?"

"Are we going to talk about last night?"

"What last night? You mean when you embarrassed me in front of my date?"

"I did not embarrass you! It was your fault for bringing a date home unannounced!"

"How was I supposed to know it will go so well?" Oscar took a big bite of his breakfast, and spoke with a muffled voice "Until You ruined it and made her leave! YOU ruined my night!"

"Don't speak with food in your mouth! How many times do I have to tell you?!" 

Oscar didn't answer and Felix sighed. He didn't want to argue this early in the morning. He wanted to make peace with Oscar. Maybe he should apologize...

"Alright, Oscar, I apologize." he said quietly.

Oscar continued to eat his food and ignored him.

"Can't you at least look at me?" Felix stood up and spread his arms wide by his sides as a sign of defeat. "I'm sorry!" 

"Fine, fine. I accept your apology! Sit down and stop overreacting to everything."

Felix's mouth hung open. "I do not overreact to everything, mister! What I did last was a completely normal human reaction!"

"I didn't even mention last night and you bring it up again!" 

"Alright..." Felix sighed. "I may have overreacted last night--" 

Oscar interrupted him, "You DID overreact."

"Okay, I did! I overreacted!" Felix supplied quickly. "But you understand how I feel..."

"Believe me, I don't." Oscar replied, feeling fed up with this conversation already.

"I-...How do I even explain this?" Felix said with a plea in his voice, "Seeing you with another person...with a girl...it makes me feel...strange."

"You think it's strange that I can pick up a girl? Are you jealous of me because you haven't scored with a girl for a long time or what? What even is the point of this conversa--"

"I feel like you're not paying attention to me!" Felix said, raising his voice.

"Attention? I am listening to you now, aren't I?"

"No, you don't understand! What I mean is..." Felix sat and sulked down in his chair. He lowered his head looking at his fidgeting fingers in his lap, "You don't look at me like you looked at that girl..." he said and felt a blush spreading on his face.

Oscar just stared. Then took a bit of his food.

"Come on, say something will you?"

"I'm not on a date with you, Felix." he said with a mouthful of food.

"I know that! But you never-- I need some of that attention too, you know!" Felix felt slightly courageous for having admitted that to his friend. He wasn't sure he got his feelings across, but it was a good try.

"What exactly do you want from me, Felix?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, you're my roommate and my friend, but you're never affectionate toward me." his face was seriously heating up.

Oscar was still chewing his food when he wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "So you want affection?" he said, frowning, "How about this...", and he walked towards Felix.

Felix felt something threatening in Oscar's voice and stood up to prepare himself for whatever Oscar had in mind for him. "What are- I was just kidding Oscar. I didn't--"

He closed his eyes when Oscar got close to him and he felt hands roughly grab his face and the sudden feeling of Oscar's lips on his. He opened his eyes in surprise and tried to say something to object but his voice was muffled by Oscar's lips and he gave up. He closed his eyes and could feel Oscar's hands relaxing around his face, and he relaxed too, his shoulders slumping. 

This wasn't just a simple kiss, Felix thought, It was something _more_.

Felix opened his mouth slightly wanting more of Oscar, he wanted to feel more. Oscar complied and slipped his tongue in Felix's mouth, but Felix broke the kiss up and stepped backward when he felt something else slip in his mouth. He spit it in his hand.

"Egg?!"

Oscar just stared at him and shrugged.

Felix struggled to find the right words. 

"My God, you're a sloppy eater-- how can you forget to swallow your-- you are so unromantic!!!" he finally said and walked away to his room.

Oscar turned around to see him go then scratched his head thoughtfully. He shrugged again.

"I would be happy if someone kissed me with food in their mouth." he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ mrketchuponeverything


End file.
